


New School

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dormmates, I hope I wrote the characters well, Keitaro POV, M/M, Natsumi actually stopped studying in the past, No Hiro, No Hunter, Only Natsumi and Yoichi as Love Interests, Shounen-ai, Tenth Grade, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Summary: As soon as Keitaro gets to be transferred to another school in the new semester, he already met people whom he never knew would be very attached to his last three years as a senior high school student.Witness as Keitaro goes forth on everyday life as a student with Yoichi and Natsumi.





	New School

Keitaro POV

It has been two and a half months spent in vacation after I finished tenth grade and now that its a new school year ahead, I have said to myself that now I am having a new year, a new school and maybe new friends to meet, this might be the best I could have after a long time. 

I am currently in tenth grade and I just got transferred by my parents to another school. The school looks fun considering how a lot of students looked like they are practicing, playing and enjoying a lot of stuff inside and outside the building. I can see cheerdancers and volleyball players on the field. They seem to have quite the energy today despite classes not beginning yet.

I was going to my assigned classroom at first but then I have no idea of the place and don't know who to approach. Then somebody bumped me.

"Hey! You lacking sleep? Can't you see where you are going, Frogboy?" 

Then I answered smilingly "Oh sorry! I am not looking at my way earlier I am just new here."

"Tch! Yeah whatever." He is a guy with purple hair and the sleeves of his uniform are folded up. He has a tough voice but I wasn't scared of it. What I remembered the most seeing about him is his well built arms. He seems to be in good shape. 

"Ahehe!" 

Then a guy with brown hair came by and held the other student's shoulder.

"Yoichi! This is not the way we greet new students here." 

"Yeah whatever. I am gonna go to the caffeteria and get a candy bar. See you losers!" 

"Yoichi! Come back here. And unfold those sleeves right now and-- ugh!" He sighed.

I am somehow intimidated by his antics but then I don't really mind. He might be scary or tough to others but for me, he looks like an interesting person. If ever I have a chance, I would like to befriend him for real. 

I looked at how this teacher talked to the Yoichi guy and then after Yoichi left, he talked to me.

"Please forgive his attitude. He is just like that but he really is a good person."

He apologize in Yoichi's regards.

"Oh no no! Its fine sir I didn't really mind." I said with enthusiasm.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Mr. Yoshinori Nagira. I am the vice principal of this school." 

"Oh! Hi sir I am Keitaro Nagame. I am a new student here." 

"Oh! So you are the new enrollee sir Yoshi is talking about?" He seems really nice.

"Good thing I found you. You seem hungry. Here have a snack." Mr. Yoshi gave me 2 chocolate snacks. 

"Thank you sir!" 

"Come this way with me." And I followed where he walks.

"The school is pretty big so I know how confused you are right now looking for where your room is correct?" 

"Yes sir. I am about to ask the Yoichi guy after apologizing but uh-- you came in and talked to him so--" 

"Its okay. Both of you are in the same class."

"Oh! So he is my classmate then." 

"Exactly. I hope you don't mind what he told you really. He is just like tha--" 

Then someone called for Mr. Yoshinori's name and ran towards him. 

"Sir someone said you are looking for me?" 

"Yes Natsumi. This here is Keitaro. He is new to the school and I want you to tour hin around so he won't get lost okay?" 

"Sure sir you can count on me." He proudly said 

"Natsumi here is one of the best students here. I hooe you two could get along well." Then Mr. Yoshinori's watch beeped.

"Oh shoot Mr. Goro." He looks so bothered by the and then he said farewell. "Take care of him Natsumi. Don't leave him behind." 

"I won't sir I promise." I looked at how the vice principal left going to the principal's office and then Natsumi called my name. 

"Keitaro correct? Hi I am Natsumi. Natsumi Hamasaki. Member of the boys scout and am also running for Student Council President this year. Nice to meet you?" 

He looked charming to my eyes. Natsumi greeting me just made me fluster a little but then I dared not to show anything. 

"Keitaro. Keitaro Nagame." 

"Okay then Keitaro. I will take you to your classroom first since it is almost class. I will meet you at-- wait a minute?" We are actually walking to my classroom but then we stopped. 

"So you are in tenth grade like me then?" 

"Yeah! I'm in tenth grade." 

"Oh that's great. We are classmates!" He said with an angellic smile. It got me happy.

"I guess we don't have to part the--" 

"Get moving losers. Class is almost about to start." I didn't notice Yoichi is actually behind us who is crossing through the door which looks like blocked by Natsumi and I. 

"Oh! S-Sorry Yoichi." We moved for him to pass and I am entertained.

"Yoichi next time try to say it nicely please.

"Tch. Yeah whatever Mr. Perfect!" He toughly said and continued to walk.

"Natsumi."

"Yeah?" 

"You know Yoichi?" 

"Yeah. Well we are classmates since the seventh grade. And we are also dormmates." 

"Oooh! I also have registered to one of the dormitories here. If ever, would you help me find it?" 

"Yeah sure! I would be glad to help you." 

"Th-Thanks Natsumi." 

Later on, class gas started and the morning homeroom is charged by Ms. Yuri Goro. I have been placed in the fourth column fifth (last) row seat with Natsumi on my right and Yoichi on my left. In front of me is some fiery looking haired guy.

Its has been eight whole hours of school day and finally we have been dismissed by Ms. Yuri Goro. 

"Don't be late next time okay?" She said after homeroom. "Oh! And Mr. Nagame please come here for a second please?" 

My attention was taken when Ms. Goro called my name. I came to her table as soon as I finished fixing my books inside my bag. 

"Oh boy here we go. Good luck with her." grumbled Yoichi.

"Yes mam?" 

"Yoshi-- I mean Mr. Yoshinori told me about you. So how was first day?" She asked me whole heartedly and she stacked her lesson plans.

"Well. . . I uh-- I'm-- so far all I know here is Yo-ichi-- aaaand--" 

"I have been touring him around mam. Though I haven't really showed him around the campus yet, I am sure to let him be familiarized around tomorrow." I didn't notice Natsumi is actually behind me and helped me talk to Ms. Yuri. "Right now I am to take him to his dorm room since he hasn't seen it yet." 

"Oh is that so? You two seem to be trusting each other a lot. How is Yoichi in your left?" It seems weird but I can see her slightly drooling.

"Well of course mam! Natsumi has been good to me and I am not having trouble with Yoichi so I guess it will be fin--" 

"Ooh! So you both like them?" 

"Yes mam. I do like both of them as a--" 

"Kyaaahh!" She started to squeal and the other three students who seem to be cleaning inside the room can't stop looking at her situation.

"Oh no not again. Yuri, what is it this time?" 

"I knew this would happen so I called Sheriff Brokeback and help you about this." I never thought Yoichi would do something like this for me. 

I have no idea about what Yoichi is saying or calling on but I think he is referring to sir Yoshi.

"Oh my gosh please tell me what kind of man is your type?" 

"Huh? Type?" I am so confused that time. 

"Yoichi who has a six pack and the hunk kind of type or Natsumi which is someone who works a lot and the handsone senpai? Gosh you would either like have a cute love story with a handsome hunk or a senpai kouhai type of relationsh--" 

"Okay this has to stop." Mr. Yoshi grabs onto Ms. Yuri then he starts to pull her out. "Students don't forget to lock the doors ans windows after cleaning okay? Keitaro, Yoichi and Natsumi you guys can go." 

"WAIT! I AM NOT DONE YEEEEEEET!" And Yoshinori successfully pulled her out.

"Uhm? That's just weird."

"Yeah I know. We got that a lot from Ms. Yuri. Even when I am still a first year. She is still the same now that she is our adviser again, right Yoichi?" 

"Having her as adviser will make you not to talk to her because of those weird things she say. Like I said, she is a Crazy Lady. Just don't get close to her and you will be fine." 

"Thanks Yoichi. You saved me." 

"Tss. Whatever." He grumbled again.

Then I giggled. 

"Stop laughing at me. I really just don't like that side of her okay." 

"Speaking of, Yoichi wanna go back to the dorm with us? I am taking Keitaro to his dorm room." 

"Pass! I have something to do. Bye~!"

He left as soon as he said so. Natsumi and I were left as we pass the corridor going downstairs and to the dormitories. 

"Woaaaah! Its sooooo biiiiig and wiiiide!" I feel so different seeing a very huge place like that.

"So do you have a thing for dormitories?" 

"Well not really. It is my first time actually." 

"Well living in dorms isn't that bad. You just have to keep your dorm room tidy so you won't get anything lost and-- gah!" 

"Huh? What's wrong Natsumi?" 

"Oh uh-- its nothing. I just realized I have been talking too much again." But then I let him know that it is fine him being like that.

"You think?" He somehow insists 

"Okay so here we have a gate to keep the dormitory safe. Mr. Yoshi gave me a duplicate earlier for you." Natsumi gave me the key. 

"Thanks Natsumi." 

"So what is your dorm room number?" 

"The number is 69." 

"Oh! So you are actually the new one in our room huh? I guess I won't find it hard to help you after all." 

"Why is this your room number too Natsumi?" I asked him after I pinned the key to my I.D.

"Yeah. Yoichi, you and me are in one room?" I got a little excited in the meantime.

"Yoichi is in the same room as you?" 

"Yeah! Oh yeah I haven't mentioned that. We have been in one dorm room for three years ever since we were seventh graders." Natsumi proudly said.

"Oh. That's good to know." 

So Natsumi and I kept walking until we reached the unit.

"Okay we are here Keitaro." 

We went inside "You can sleep on that other deck on the left." and dropped my stuff on my bunk. 

"Wooh! The bed is comfy." I said as soon as I sat on press on the foam. 

Then later on, Yoichi entered.

"Ugh such a pain in my-- huh? You again?" 

"Hey Yoichi. Good to see you again. Ahehe!" 

"So this new blood is the one said by Sheriff Brokeback staying in?" 

"Yes Yoichi and please beae with him and stop saying those things." 

"Tch. Whatever Mr. Perfect." 

Then I chuckled. 

"What's funny Frogboy?" 

"Nothing." But actually "Its just that your head-- there is a-- pfft." 

Well it seems like Yoichi didn't notice that there is a web cob on his wolflike hair. 

"Oh no. There is a spider above as well." 

"Hw-What? Ghraa! Get off!" Yoichi is so funny as he pulls the web off his hair and throws the spider out the window. 

"You saw nothing okay?" 

Natsumi and I wants to say yes but we can't help but resist our laughs which Yoichi could clearly in front. 

"Are you two making fun of me?" Yoichi started to grip and snap his fists as he asked.

"Now now Yoichi! We are just having a fun time. Its not a big deal." 

After Natsumi's word, everything starts to calm again and Yoichi lies down on his bunk on the right in front of me. 

Natsumi's phone rang later on. 

"Hello? I got a call and will be outside for now guys be right back." 

"Talk to you later Natsumi." 

"Hello? Mom? Yes? I just have to--" 

"Hey!" 

I've just opened my bag and is about to unpack but then Yoichi called me.

"Y-Ye-Y-Yes?" 

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry." 

"Huh? But I don't know if--" 

"Just give me anything. You must've snacks there!" 

Then I remembered the chocolate bar that sir Yoshinori gave me earlier.

"H-Here you g--" 

He quickly took it and unwrapped it. Nom nom! He chewed and ate half as I watched him. Then later on, he swallows and looked at me. 

"Here!" 

"You're giving me the other half?" 

"What does it look like to you Frogboy?" 

But then I insist taking it and stayed quiet. It am somehow confused as I scratched my cheek with my finger.

"Alright fine. I am sorry for scaring you okay? I have looked offensive and rude." 

"Its okay Yoichi. I understand." I took half the bar and thanked him. "Thanks Yoichi."

"Would you please stop the good acts please?" 

"Why? Is there a problem in what I am doing?" 

"You are making me pissed at the goody two shoes act for real." 

But what I actually see is his face blushing and him who cannot look at me directly as he speaks.

"Ah whatever! I'm outta here." Then he left again with me alone inside the unit. 

It wasn't that bad for the first day of school but I love how it all started and went through.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. If ever there is something wrong about the artitudes and word use such as Yoichi's please do tell me i the comments. Thanks 😅


End file.
